Rowena
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Hace veintidos años que no escucha esa voz, pero no la ha olvidado. No podría olvidarla. N&R


Mirada fría y celeste, túnica de raso, va sola. Gira y sube la escalera, tacones carísimos contra el suelo de mármol. Tap, tap, tap... Los retratos se vuelven a mirarla.

Pelo rubio, no tan platino como el de su hijo, concienzudamente recogido en el moño perfecto. Correcta hasta límites insospechados, susurra la irrisoria contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore en voz bastante baja. Tamborilea con los dedos en su propio codo, brazos cruzados, pie nervioso. La gárgola reacciona y sube a la escalera giratoria con un ademán de impaciencia. Se ha autocitado al despacho del director, Draco lleva dos semanas en el colegio y Necesita saber si todo va bien.

Aunque se supone que los padres no pueden visitar a sus hijos hasta las vacaciones de navidad, Lucius ha movido algunos hilos y allí está. La simple mención mental de su adorado marido, la hace sonreir.

Coge aire antes de empujar la puerta del despacho, y esboza la mejor de sus muecas encantadoramente educadas. Pero esta se esfuma en cuanto echa una ojeada al interior, levanta la ceja, Don "Defiendo a los muggles y la magia puede ser chachi", no se ha tomado la molestia de ser puntual.

Camina, aburrida, con elegancia no pretendida, hasta escritorio. Pasa una mano pálida por la superficie de madera y arruga la nariz cuando ve las patas como garras. ¿En mil años a nadie se le ocurrió redecorar ese lugar...?

Sus ojos azules se abren con sorpresa cuando ve lo que parece una apresurada nota, grabada en la madera. "Ruego me disculpe, señora Malfoy"... "una urgencia"... Oh vaya. "He tenido que salir"... ¿Caramelos de limón? ¿En serio...? Rueda los ojos, indignada.

Algo que hacer, algo que hacer... De pronto ve el sombrero seleccionador en una estantería a la derecha, mirada traviesa, lo alcanza. Lo sujeta con dos dedos y un poco de repeluco mezclado con emoción. Lo mira, lo analiza, y lo coloca frente a su cara de muñeca de porcelana.

-Señores fundadores.- Su voz delicada resuena en el despacho circular. El sombrero se agita un poco. -Ya habreis conocido a mi hijo, Draco. ¿No es un chico encantador?- Como una niña jugando, acerca la oreja al sombrero. No, no piensa ponerse eso, y Si, si quiere saber que piensan de su Draco.

Una risa de mujer, cristalina y atractiva, sale del interior del sombrero, Narcissa se estremece.

-Hola de nuevo, pequeña.- Hace veintidos años que no escucha esa voz, pero no la ha olvidado. No podría olvidarla.

-Ro... Rowena.- La voz vuelve a reir. Mira dentro del sombrero, una mano tan blanca como la suya se estira hacia ella. La señora Malfoy duda, pero la acaba estrechando. Y esque a Narcissa, nunca le habló esa vocecilla simpática que dicen que tiene el sombrero. A Narcissa, ese uno de Septiembre de 1969, le hablaron los fundadores.

Sus zapatos pierden suelo en cuanto agarra esa mano, y el despacho desaparece a su alrededor. Pero nada de esto impota demasiado, lo más importante es sentir esos dedos finos y elegantes entrelazados con los suyos. Dedos que la arrastran, la arrastran...

Cuando abre los ojos, aunque no recuerda en que momento los ha cerrado, se encuentra en un jardín rodeado de columnas blancas. Se escucha agua cayendo. Y Rowena Ravenclaw está ahí, frente a ella, tal y como la recordaba.

Dicen que Narcissa Black se desmayó cuando se probó el sombrero. Demasiado andrajoso para que su cabeza lo soportara, se rieron sus hermanas durante meses. Pero ella no estuvo inconsciente hasta que el sombrero gritó su casa y lograron despertarla; Narcissa estuvo en ese mismito jardín, escuchando, bien calladita, como Salazar y Rowena discutían sobre cuál se la quedaba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y veo que no nos equivocamos en nuestra elección.- Ravenclaw sonríe, aunque al final la rubita no perteneciese a su casa.

Narcissa sonríe también. -Hubiese sido un honor pertenecer a la suya.- La fundadora la mira, divertida, y ella no puede evitar un escalofrío que la recorre. Siempre pensó que Rowena, era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué querías de nosotros, Narcissa?- Se acerca un poco. Cissy piensa: Aburrimiento, información, sombrero, Draco... Las ideas dan vueltas en su cabeza, pero no sale nada coherente.

-¿Dónde está Salazar?- Consigue articular. La fundadora se encoje de hombros con dejadez, casi. Alarga un brazo envuelto en tela fina y azúl y le acaricia la cara con cariño.

-Si quisieras ver a Salazar, él te hubiera recibido. Pero me has llamado a mí.- La mira, intensamente, Narcissa le sostiene la mirada. Ojos azules frente a ojos azules, aunque sean azules diferentes. Suspira, sin querer.

Rowena sonríe y la pregunta vuelve a su mente. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué hace alli, realmente? Y ¿por qué Rowena? Ni siquiera es su fundadora.

Narcissa y Lucius han estado enamorados desde la primera vez que se vieron. Desde ese instante, él no ha tenido ojos para nadie más, ella tampoco... Pero el sombrero se lo puso antes de cruzar sus ojos con aquellos grises y perfectos, ya en la mesa de Slytherin. Desde ese instante no ha tenido ojos para nadie más pero, justo antes, tuvo ojos para otra persona.

De pronto, sabe a que ha venido. Lo sabe ella, y lo sabe la otra, quizás desde hace bastante rato, porque sonríe.

Cissy mira diferente ahora: más calmada, menos niña, más sincera y menos controlada. Rowena le acaricia la cara, y ella se permite cerrar los ojos. La siente acercarse y permanece, estática. La besa, se besan. La mira, se muerde el labio. Rowena sonríe y ella vuelve a besar, sus manos se adelantan rodeando su cintura.

Labios suaves a labios pintados, vestido azul contra vestido verde, una tan rubia, la otra tan morena, manos blancas sobre piel blanca...

Cuando regresa al despacho, sus ojos brillan. De su puño cerrado cuelga una cadena de plata. Dumbledore la espera sentado en la mesa, las manos entrelazadas y cara de haber estado a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Dudas acerca de su selección después de tantos años, querida?- La mira con cara de entendido, sus ojos se fijan en la cadena de plata y sonríe extendiendo la mano. Narcissa lo mira sin demasiado interés, tendiéndole el objeto.

-¡Oh! El guardapelo.- Sonríe el anciano director. - Sólo un verdadero miembro de la casa Slytherin habría podido extraer del sombrero el guardapelo de... ¿Ravenclaw?- La mira sin entender. Una R de pequeños zafiros incrustados, brilla en la superficie del medallón. Narcissa se lo arrebata con una sonrisa divertida.

-Dejaremos la reunión para más adelante.- Declara sonriente, recuperado su tesoro. Sale del despacho con su caminar habitual, y cierra la cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras baja la escalera.

Dumbledore se queda allí: Con las gafas de media luna en la mano, sin la más remota idea de lo que habrá podido ocurrir pero, eso sí, con una buena reserva de caramelos de limón.


End file.
